Beautiful Disaster
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Remy and Molly find a beautiful mutant girl named Vanessa being attacked by a mob. Vanessa becomes a little obsessed with Remy, so Molly and Remy have to go to desperate measures to get her to leave him alone. 12th in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

XxX=POV change

AN: Errors fixed! Sorry about that!

* * *

The alarm was buzzing. Remy reached for it, prepared to sleep another five minutes.  
There was a knock at the door.

"Petite?"

Molly looked shy and nervous.  
"Uh...hi. I-I was just wondering if you wanted to go, like, out to breakfast with me?"

"Breakfast? Sure...who else is going?" Remy knew it was going to well.

They always had tag-alongs when he really wanted them to hang out alone together.

Always.

"No one else. Just us. I thought we could hang out and talk or

something," Molly said.

"Okay. I'll go get ready," Remy shut the door and got dressed.

This was good. This was really good. She wanted to talk.

Great start to a morning.

* * *

A few moments later they were at a cafe downtown.

They chatted and ordered their food.  
Remy knew he couldn't force her to talk, so she'd have to make the first move.

"Uh...so...I wanted to talk to you, you know?" Molly looked nervous.

"I know,"

"It's just that we've known each other for a while now and-"

THUNK!

"Ow!" An old USB drive hit the back of Molly's head.  
She picked it up and turned around. They saw her classmates from college laughing at her from the sidewalk. "Freak!" One called out.

Remy shot up out of his seat. He was hot with rage.

"D-don't. It's not a big deal," Molly caught his arm as he started to march over.

"Yes it is! They shouldn't treat you like that," Remy protested.  
He slowly sat back down.

"I guess not. I mean, last week everyone found out at school and they've been teasing me ever since."

"Can't you talk to the teacher about it?"

Molly shook her head. "I got one of the most...racist...guys ever as my teacher. Some old guy. He doesn't like mutants...or ,ah, other people. It's only a few more months until the class is over, then I'll just sign up for a different one.  
I-I'm gonna be fine."

Silence.

"So what were you saying before?" Remy asked.

"Me? Uh...hey, these are really great bagles!"

"Cherie,"

"They even have olives in them!"

"_Molly_,"

"Good cream cheese too,"

Remy sighed. The moment was over and she clammed up again.  
He knew she liked him too, but she was too shy to tell him. She'd tried and now the moment was over and they'd been interrupted.

They decided to go to the bookstore since it was nearby.

XxXxXxXxX

They looked around for a while. Molly noticed Remy was attracting positive attention from many female customers.

"No wonder he doesn't like me," she muttered to herself, looking through the comics.

After a few moments, she peeked over at him again and he was carrying on a conversation with a blonde girl. Molly decided to go wander around the self-help section and look for romance advice books.

Ten minutes later she was sitting at a table pouring over several.

Molly didn't find any information that would really help her.

"What did you find?" Remy said. Molly jerked, his voice had startled her.

"Ah, um, just, some stuff. It's getting late, maybe we should go!" She practically flew away from the pile of open books.

"We haven't been here long. I was just going to ask if you wanted one of those coffee drinks," Remy smiled.

"Um...sure. Thank you," Molly said.

She went back to looking around.

"Here. Exquisite food for an exquisite lady," Remy handed her the drink."Captain Flirt strikes again," Molly rolled her eyes.

"I can't help myself when I'm around you, cherie," Remy reached out to stroke her hair.

They found themselves in the kids section.

"Huh. Aww, it's the Miss Dragonfly series," Molly pointed out, "So, uh, what kind of books did you like to read when you were little?"

"I didn't get to read much. My dad didn't really spend a lot of time with me. I mean,  
not like quality time or anything,"

"But you are adopted, right? He had to do _some_ stuff with you,"

"We had...excursions...but I didn't get bedtime stories, if that's what you mean. It's all in the past. I don't really like to talk about it."

Molly suddenly hugged him. She was hugging him tight. "I'm sorry. That's awful!"

Remy slowly hugged her back. "It's okay. I don't worry about it anymore.  
Uh...so...what about you? You like...books and stuff."

Molly smirked. "Yeah, I like books and stuff. I got read to a lot when I was little and I was always reading. It's just fun I guess."

"What do you like to read now?" Remy asked.

Molly shrugged, "Silly stuff. Romance, sci-fi, those kinds of things. I don't have a very wide scope of books. I guess I need to broaden my horizons." She walked out of the childrens section and Remy followed. "What about you?"

"A little bit of everything. Biographies, sci-fi, novels. Doesn't really matter as long as it's interesting," Remy said. They were actually bonding.  
She was enjoying it. "You know...about this morning, I think-"Remy started to say.

Molly looked at her watch suddenly, "Oh! It's almost one! I told Kitty I'd help her with a sewing project. Sorry."

"It's okay," Remy said.

They went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original

characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

xXx=POV change

* * *

"You think this one looks nice? Or maybe the last one?" Molly asked Kitty outside the fitting room at the mall. Kurt stood a few yards away and rolled his eyes so far they almost saw his brain.

"Kurt? What do you think?" Molly asked.

"A dress is a dress." Kurt said.

The dress was short and red with a halter top. It had a metal belt made of circles.  
"This would be perfect for the party! You look awesome!" Kitty squealed.  
Kitty was planning a little get together for them and some friends. A couple relatives like Jeans normal sister and Scott's brother Alex we're coming in to make it more filled out since the kids virtually had no normal friends at school anymore.

"Thanks. I guess I'll get it then," Molly said. She didn't sound enthusiastic.  
"Aw c'mon," Kurt said, "Forget him. He's not worth it. He's really-"

"He's really nice, but maybe Remy isn't right for you after all," Kitty said.

"Maybe. I don't know. He's...a good friend...but I think we get our wires crossed," Molly shrugged and went back into the fitting room.  
"It's like we're from two different planets sometimes. Then there's other times where we understand each other completely.  
I mean, I couldn't believe it when he said his dad didn't hang out with him a lot, but we clicked when we were talking about books.  
It's all so crazy."

"Whatever you decide, we're behind you 100 percent," Kitty said from outside the changing room.

"Uh, thanks. Really appreciate it," Molly slipped back into her clothes.

The three of them left the mall and went home. "You ever try flirting with him? Like, _really_ flirting?" Kitty smirked.

Molly felt embarrassed, looking away, "Not lately.N-no."

"Try it! Maybe that will get him to come around," Kitty looked enthusiastic.

"What do I _do_?" Molly raised her eyebrows.

"You just..." And Kitty launched into extreme details.

xXxX

Remy was working on picking up his room. It had become more trashy then tumultuously clean as of late.

He looked up at the sound of a knock. "Cherie," Remy said. Despite himself, he gulped audibly.

She was probably mad at him. He hadn't been very open with her the other day. Molly might've thought he was trying to shut her out.  
Remy wasn't really trying to. He just didn't think talking about his past was important. She didn't need to know and it might just upset her.

"Hey. Your room's looking...better," she said slowly.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about the other day. I wasn't trying to be mean,  
there's just stuff I don't feel like talking about. Stuff that isn't important anymore," Remy said.

"Forget it. I'm not upset about that," Molly got closer to him. Much closer.  
"You're looking really good you know," She carefully touched his chest.

Remy was confused. She was really flirting with him?

Ah well. It did feel nice.

"Thanks," He basked in the attention.  
"Maybe I could help you clean up," Molly bent over slowly to grab a piece of paper on the floor. Remy had a great unobstructed view of her butt-all deliberate on her part.  
Remy felt his heart speed up. She was being so sneaky.

Molly tossed the paper in the trash. "Actually, I've got to go. Stuff to do."

"Wait!" Remy said, "We should go somewhere tonight. Hang out. Talk. I want to talk to you. Tonight. After dinner."

"Okay. Sounds good," Molly said.

xXxX

Molly picked at her dinner. Her stomach was in knots.  
"_You're_ not eating? Now I know something's wrong," Kurt said.

"It's...Remy-related. I'll tell you about it later," Molly said slowly.

"Okay. Hope it works out," Kurt left the table for seconds.  
"Me too," Molly said quietly. Remy would either tell her that he liked her or that he didn't like her. It was that simple.

A half hour later dinner was over "Ready?" Remy appeared next to her. Molly just nodded.

They drove to an ice cream parlor in town. Ordered, got their ice cream and sat at a table.  
"Molly...uh...I know we've been friends for a long time now. Very good friends. You're very pretty and smart. You're nice. I just want you to know that I really-" Remy said,  
but was interrupted by a scream coming from outside.

They looked to see a small mob had formed and was surrounding a seemingly defenseless woman.

"Better go," Molly said. They ran outside. Remy charged some cards and looked angry. "Why doesn't everybody back off? Be a little civil," Remy said.

"Oh look, more mutants," a balding man in business clothes said.  
"That's right, more mutants," Molly glared at him. She turned into a gorilla.  
Molly wasn't happy. These people had ruined her time with Remy. She picked up a heavy metal trash can and easily started crushing it, then she threw it over the crowd.

"Now, you want to leave or stay?" Remy asked them.

The crowd quickly dispersed. Molly changed back.

Remy went over and helped the lady to her feet. Molly noticed that she was beautiful. Taller then her, but shorter then Remy, with long brownish-black hair and light blue eyes. "Thank you. I'm Vanessa," the young lady said to Remy.

Molly's stomach was now doing flip-flops. It had been a stressful night.  
"Uh-oh..." Molly put a hand to her mouth and ran.

A few moments later, Remy caught up to her as she was leaning over a trash can.  
"Cherie? You okay?"

"Been *HRK* better," Molly wiped her mouth looking sickly pale.  
Remy felt her forehead and cheeks, "You don't feel hot. That's strange."  
"I don't think its the flu. It's just been a long day," Molly said.

Remy picked her up, cradling her. "I'm really fine! I can walk!" Molly protested.  
"It's a ways to the car and you don't look very good," Remy said.

Molly just rolled her eyes, but was secretly enjoying it.

They got to the car where the girl was waiting for them.

"What were you doing out so late?" Remy asked her. "I'm a model. I was just getting off work when they attacked me. I'm a mutant too, but not many people know.

Molly had a flash of jealousy. She really was a model? Could this night get worse?

"What kind of modeling do you do?" Remy wondered.

"bikinis'," Vanessa said casually.

Yes, this night could get worse.  
A groan slipped out of Molly. Not because she was sick, but she couldn't believe how sucky her life had become.

"Petite? Want me to pull over?" Remy looked at her in the rearview mirror.  
"No, I'm fine!" Molly said quickly.

That was all she needed; For him to think she was like a kid sister getting sick all over the place. She might as well be when she had to forfeit to a bikini model.

They soon arrived home. Molly borrowed some of Jeans clothes out of her room for Vanessa. She wouldn't mind since she was away at a seminar with Scott.  
Molly thrust the clothes at Vanessa and Vanessa didn't notice how Molly was glaring at her.

They quickly introduced the model to the Professor and she went to bed, already having had her injuries assessed. Just a few scrapes and bruises.

"Molly, just a moment," Xavier stopped her, "Did Vanessa say something to upset you?"

"N-no. It's nothing. She seems nice. Nice and pretty and everything I'm not.  
And she d-doesn't stutter," Molly felt herself blush.

"Go on," Xavier said.

"Remy was going to tell me something important tonight. I didn't get the chance to find out because the mob...Vanessa...it ruined everything. Now I'm not going to have a shot with him. He probably doesn't like me any way," Molly was embarrassed admitting all this to the professor, but it all came tumbling out.

"We all have our own strengths, Molly. You shouldn't count yourself out. You don't know how they feel about each other either, so try not to jump to conclusions. Remy is smart and whatever he had to say, he will tell you when the time is right," Xavier smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Professor," Molly said. She went out into the hallway to see Remy waiting for her.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to talk earlier," Remy said, "It's like we never get a minute alone."

Molly smiled. She got closer. Molly wasn't brave enough to hold his hand, but she touched his arm and looked up into his warm red eyes.  
"We're alone now."

If he kissed her, that would be okay.

"Molly, I just-"

*BAMF!*

It was Kurt.

Molly was going to kill Kurt.  
"Molly, phone for you," Kurt handed her the phone.

"Rrghh-Hello?" Molly took the phone. Family calling. From the sound of things it was going to be a long conversation. She looked apologetically at Remy and mouthed a goodnight. Remy mouthed goodnight back.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original

characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

xXx=POV change

xXxXxX

Remy needed to blow off some steam. He went into his room and changed into shorts and sneakers, wrapping a bandanna around his head. He grabbed a few hard rock CDs and headed down to the new gym room they had added a couple months ago as a result of the guys whining and Peter's own wish to have a place to work out.

Moments later he was hitting the punching bag with music blaring. Things shouldn't be this hard.  
He wanted Molly and now he could tell by her flirty looks that Vanessa wanted _him_.  
How was he going to work this out?

Remy was startled to see little Meggan standing there. Her butterfly like wings almost sparkled in the florescent light. Remy turned off the music. "Petite? What are you doing down here?"

"I heard your music. I had a bad dream," Meggan looked at him. Remy led her to the bench and pulled on a shirt. "What kind of bad dream?"

"I dreamt I was back on the island and monsters were chasing me because I was trying to escape," Meggan said.  
She had been one of the few orphaned mutants they had taken in back when they had had to rescue Remy on Sinisters island. She had tried to escape a couple times, but had been taken back by his men who did resemble monsters.

"Well I know one way to forget bad dreams-cookies and milk," Remy smiled.

He led her back upstairs to the kitchen. "Why were you down there anyway?" Meggan asked.

"I felt like exercising," Remy shrugged.

"At night?" Meggan said.

The girl was young, not stupid.

"Just dealing with some stuff. Grown-up problems," Remy said.

"Romance, yuck! That stuff is icky!" Meggan made a face.

"I used to think that too at your age," Remy smiled.

Meggan finished her cookies and went back to bed.  
"That was very sweet of you," Vanessa said coming into the kitchen.

"Vanessa...you found your way to the kitchen?" Remy questioned.  
"Mr. Mcoy was nice enough to give me directions," Vanessa said.  
She went to the clear cabinet and took out a glass, filling it with water. She drank a little. Vanessa put the glass down and got closer to Remy.

Remy noticed that she was much taller then Molly, the top of Vanessas head stopping just a little below his chin.

"We should go out sometime," Vanessa said.

Forceful, wasn't she.

"Uh...we just met. I really don't think that's the best idea," Remy said.

"Why not? I know that Molly twit isn't your girlfriend. We should go out.  
I have passports to Paris, Italy, England..." Vanessa said.

Molly was not a twit. Now he really didn't like Vanessa.

"I'm busy," Remy all but shoved passed her and went to his room.

* * *

"It looks like Vanessa is really into you. She's pretty hot. You should make a move," Bobby elbowed Remy after catching up to him the next morning.

"She's okay, but I've seen prettier," Remy said, "Besides, natural beauty can look more appealing."

As they walked into the girls wing two doors adjacent of each other opened. On the right, Vanessa came out smelling of vanilla and freschia, looking like the model that she was. She looked very cheery and had a spring in her step.

On the left Molly shuffled out of her room looking less then rosy. Her eyes were watering and her nose was red and running. "Ahh-blaschhhoo!" Molly sneezed, her tongue getting in the way.

The boys stopped in their tracks and stared. "That's a little too natural for me. You're on your own, lady killer," Bobby backed away and practically ran from the scene.

"Good morning _Remy_," Vanessa flirted.

"M-CHOO!-'morning Remy," Molly said, wiping her nose.

"Uh, 'Morning," Remy smiled slowly. He decided to focus on Molly and deal with Vanessa later.  
"Petite, what's wrong? You catch a cold?"

"No. It's my allergies. Sometimes they act up from pollen...or a lot of perfume," Molly glared at Vanessa, "My nose is really itchy and I can't stop sneezing. I feel awful."

"You should go back to bed. I can bring you breakfast," Remy smiled, leaning down close. "Uh...okay. Thanks. That's really sweet of you," Molly went back into her room and shut the door.  
The second that happened, Vanessa was attached to Remy like a flea on a dog.  
"We're finally alone," she smiled. "Sorry...I gotta go," Remy tried to slip past her, but she blocked his path.

"Forget about her. We can spend the day at the beach or something," Vanessa smiled.  
"I've got responsibilities here. I couldn't," Remy said. He made a break for the staircase.

* * *

Remy went back upstairs after getting breakfast for Molly and himself.  
Maybe if they ate alone together, one of them could get the words out.

Remy had just opened the door a crack when he heard,  
"...Breathe through your mouth. No, turn the other way. You have to lay still,"

Kurt's voice.

What were they...?

Remy opened the door to see a humidifier on, and several herbal remedies on the floor.  
Not to mention Molly seemed to be in some weird yoga-like position with Kurt standing next to her bed and holding what looked liked smelling salts over her.

"Do I want to know?" Remy asked.

"Er...just...old German home remedies," Molly said as she looked embarrassed since her legs were almost over her head and the rear of her pants were the only thing visible.

"I got breakfast for whenever you're finished," Remy explained.

"Kurt, I don't think this is working any way," Molly said, sounding a little stuffed up.

"Maybe later," Kurt nodded. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

Remy had an urge to kick Kurt out, but he couldn't. Remy took a seat on the other side of Molly and gave her the plate. They ate quietly.

"Uh...how's Vanessa?" MOlly asked.

"Okay I guess. Won't leave me alone though,"

"I guess you two are inseparable-wait, you don't like her?" Molly said.

"Not really. She's too clingy and acts like we've known each other forever or something."

"Hmm. Weird," Molly said simply.

They went on talking about other things. Who had plans for the day and what everyone had been doing that week. Kurt eventually left the room, but his presence had spoiled Remys upbeat mood.

"We should go somewhere this week. Drive out to New York or something," Remy said.

"Uh...why?" Molly questioned.

"I've never seen The Statue of Liberty, and I'm sure you've never seen it.  
You could go shopping. We could make a day of it," Remy said.

"Sounds fun, but I'm sure we'd have or someone along watching our every move," Molly sighed.

"You sound disappointed," Remy smirked, "Maybe you want me all to yourself.  
Or maybe you're afraid I'd steal a kiss while we're watching the New York high rise."

Molly blushed. "I-I just think it's silly we need chaperones at our age."

Remy put an arm around her. "So you do want me all to yourself, _bien belle ange_?"

"Sha-ah-CHOO!-shush!" Molly sneezed, "You know what I mean. Mr. Mcoy would be pointing out architecture the whole time and dragging us to museums."

"So? We could ditch them," Remy smiled.

"And get then lost," Molly said.

"You're so negative. We'd be fine. We'd be _alone_," Remy raised his eyebrows, looking flirtatious.

"Wanna get smacked?" Molly growled.

"You're cute when you're angry," Remy marveled.

SMACK!

The little slap on his arm didn't hurt at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original

characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

#####=POV change

~ = feelings

* * *

Lunch time rolled around and by that time Molly was feeling much better.  
Everyone ate their salad and sandwiches in peace until Vanessa came downstairs.  
Molly ignored her, but all the boys in the room couldn't take their eyes off her.  
Vanessa sauntered up to Remy, leaning down and putting her hands on his shoulders.  
"Good afternoon, handsome," Vanessa cooed.

"Mm-hmm," Remy said as his mouth was full of food.

"He's trying to eat-" Molly turned around and started choking on her water she'd been sipping.

Vanessa was wearing Molly's new blouse. Her brand new white blouse that she had not even got to wear yet!

Remy banged Molly on the back, trying to dislodge the water.  
"Hey! *cough* *hack!* That's _my_ blouse!" Molly choked out.

"I didn't think you'd mind if I borrowed it. I don't have very much to wear here," Vanessa said.

"You've got your own place right? You should go home instead of sticking around here. I'm sure you've got plenty of clothes at home.  
House guests and fish start to reek when around too long," Molly snapped.

The whole table stopped and stared. Molly was nice to a fault, so it was highly unusual to see her lash out at someone. Molly slammed down her napkin and left the table, going upstairs to her room. Predictably, Remy ran after her.

* * *

"Cherie!" Remy caught up to her, "I don't blame you for being mad, but that doesn't mean you had to storm out of lunch."

"I wasn't that hungry any way," Molly said.

"I know Vanessa is annoying. She's been driving me nuts too. That's bad that she borrowed your stuff without asking. If there was some way to get rid of her I would've done it by now. She's just sticking around here for me and she's probably not as traumatized as she says she is," Remy said.

"I know. I just wish there was a way to get her to leave. I hope she doesn't stick around here for good," Molly said. Remy felt more worried. He hadn't considered that possibility.

Vanessa came running up. She candidly wrapped her arms around Remys' waist from behind, feeling his abs. "Oh Remy, you're so buff! My last boyfriend was a stick compared to you. I'm glad you work out a lot," Vanessa said.

Remy started to panic. He had to think of something fast, otherwise this chick would be around forever. "Uh...um...sorry Vanessa, but I'm off the market."

He pulled away and stood next to Molly, grabbing her hand.  
"Molly and I are going out now. Just decided it. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

Molly looked panicked herself, then smiled. "Who could resist that face?"

"I don't believe you," Vanessa scoffed.

"She doesn't believe us?" Remy laughed. He hugged Molly with one arm, then placed a huge kiss on the top of her head. Meanwhile his heart was jack hammering away because he was doing things he'd always dreamed of doing with her. "We're very close," Remy went on, "Like, share each others gum type of close," He grabbed Molly's hand and shoved it into his back pocket-the look on Mollys face was priceless-then he did the same with her.

"Fine," Vanessa said, "But I'll be keeping an eye on you." She went back to her room.

The two of them sighed with relief, then untangled from each other.  
"Are you insane?" Molly whispered.

"I'm sorry. It was the only thing I could think of to get her to leave," Remy said.

"Well I'm not doing this. You can find someone else to be you're girlfriend.  
I'm sure they're all lining up outside," Molly said.

"Please cherie. I need you. It makes sense and it's only for a little while."

He could tell she was quickly caving in.  
"I don't like it. It's too much like lying."

"It wouldn't be if we made it official. If that's what it takes..." Remy said.

Molly groaned, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.  
"How do I get myself into these things?"

Remy dramatically got down on one knee.  
"Molly Priya Callum, would you be my girlfriend?"

"...How did you know my middle name?" Molly raised an eyebrow.

"Just say yes!" Remy lost patience.

"That's not a very nice way to talk to your girlfriend," Molly scowled.

"So that's a yes?" Remy brightened up.

"...Yes," Molly sighed irritated, then smiling.

Remy sprang up, trying not to be overly enthusiastic about it.  
"Great," He took her hand and the started walking.

"This feels weird," she remarked.

"You'll get used to it," Remy smiled. He didn't care that it was fake or that she felt weird. He was in heaven.

Suddenly Kitty had caught sight of them from down the hall.  
She ran over. Are you two really...?"

Remy nodded. It _was_ official.

Kitty grabbed Molly and they did the girly-happy dance of jumping up and down and screaming, then giving her back to Remy. "I'm so happy for you two. I've gotta go tell everyone. They'll be so excited!" Kitty took off.

Remy looked at Molly, who looked pouty.  
"Remember, we did make it official. After we get Vanessa out of the house,  
we'll break the news to everyone," Remy said.

"Whatever," Molly rolled her eyes.

Remy suddenly picked her up under her arms and brought her up to his face.  
"YAHH! What the heck are you-?" She yelped.

"Getting your attention. You're not acting happy at all. You need to act like a happy girlfriend. Like...like you always wanted me and you finally got me. This mopey irritated thing isn't working."

"Fine. Just put me down. I'm not a little kid," Molly said.

Remy put her back down. She put on a smile and hugged him tight. He hugged back.  
There were other students in the hallway now, so they held on for a few seconds longer then normal.

"I'm still hungry. I need a snack," Molly said. "Let's go to the kitchen and see what's there, ma cherie," Remy took her hand again and they went to the kitchen.

"So now it's not just 'cherie', now I'm _your_ cherie," Molly smirked.  
"Officially," Remy smirked back, "I could take it a step further and say you're _ma belle cherie_. Meaning-"

"Meaning you'd think I'm b-beautiful," Molly looked embarrassed, "I looked up a bunch of French words and stuff because half the time I didn't know what you said when we first met," She explained. They stopped at the end of the stairs.

"Well you are. I'm not flirting. I mean that," Remy cupped a hand to her face and tilted her chin up.

"Thanks, but Vanessa is..." Molly trailed.

"Vanessa is nobody," Remy said, "You're just...compared to her there aren't words to describe you."

Molly smiled in a confused way. "Uhh...jeez...thanks. Thank you Remy. That's a nice...friendly...  
thing to say."

Oops. Remy was laying it on to thick. It didn't help that he had an urge to kiss and hug Molly at that moment.  
"Sorry. I guess I'm getting into the old boyfriend mode again," he apologized, "But I really mean it.  
Don't compare yourself to her."

"I'll try," Molly grabbed his hand and they went back into the kitchen.

* * *

They had a snack, then sat around the kitchen feeling bored.  
"We should get out of the house," Remy announced.

"I don't know, I think I'd rather stay here and catch a nap," Molly yawned.

Vanessa came into the kitchen and glared at them. "Honey, let's go out somewhere!," Molly suddenly looked very alert as she grabbed Remys hand and dragged him out the back door.

"You want to ride on my bike?" Remy said, referring to his motorcycle.

"I don't think so. I'd probably fall off or something. Honestly, those things make me nervous," Molly replied.

"I've got my keys for my car, so we can take that. We could go back to the bookstore," Remy said.

"Okay, if you want to go," Molly said.

They drove. Fifteen minutes of browsing and Remy looked over to see Vanessa spying on them from the psychology section. If he hadn't been freaked out, he could've found the irony in that.

"Don't freak out," he whispered to Molly, "but she's stalking me."

"Really? That's creepy," Molly said.

Remy leaned down so that he could be physically closer to Molly.

"...Cherie? How would you feel about a kiss on the cheek?"

Remy saw her eyes light up, but she looked nervous.  
"I guess we have to be convincing. Uh... go ahead."

Remy delicately kissed her right cheek, then her forehead.  
He pulled her into another hug. She felt chilled to him.

"You seem cold. Are you warm enough?" Remy asked.  
"I'm warm now," Molly smiled up at him.

She was awfully cute. He felt a tiny bit bad to make her go through all of this, but it was nice holding and kissing her, even if it was just for show.

They stared into each others eyes for longer then normal, then quickly got out of the hug.

"We should go walk around," Molly said quickly. She grabbed onto Remy's arm and they started walking.

"You're cute when you're nervous," Remy flirted. "Great. Tell me something I don't know," Molly said, getting sarcastic.

"I know you sleep with at least one stuffed tiger," Remy smiled.

"I was being sarcastic-and how'd you know that?" Molly questioned.

"Just heard you talking in your sleep one night and I checked on you to make sure you were okay," Remy said.

"...You checked on me?" Molly said.

"It's what friends do," Remy said.

Molly looked around, "Huh. There's a poetry section here. I didn't know that."

"You like poetry?" Remy asked. "Sometimes. Haven't read any in a while. Do you?" Molly said.

"A little," Remy subtly looked behind them to see Vanessa still spying, "I have an idea to really drive her insane."

"Whatever it is, we shouldn't. It would be too mean," Molly frowned.

"She wore your new blouse. You probably hadn't even got to wear it out of the house, did you?" Remy said.

"So what did you have in mind?" Molly looked sneaky.

That was how they ended up in a cozy couch with Mollys head in Remys lap as he read her poetry. Remy looked down to see Molly looking doe-eyed and happy. He could feel some strong emotion coming off of her in waves.  
Attraction for sure, but there was something else, not quite adoration or love, but her crush on him. It was being sensed loud and clear.

Remy kept reading.

"You like chocolate?" Molly interrupted.

More waves of emotion.

"I like chocolate, sure," Remy said. He went back to reading.

"Do you like long or short hair on girls?" Molly questioned him again.

"Doesn't matter, but I like how you wear your hair," Remy said. He knew what she was getting at. A wave of happiness hit him. Overwhelming happiness.

It was fun pushing her buttons in a nice way. He liked feeling her joy.

"You always look very pretty," Remy smiled at her.

~Happy-happy-happy-happy-happy-HAPPY!~ It was like he'd flipped a switch.

Now that they were in a relaxed setting, Molly was acting less skittish then normal.  
Remy could subtly flirt without her trying to brush him off.

He decided to push the envalope.  
"...Not to mention you have a stunningly angelic body."

~Happy-happy-happy-nervous-nervous-nervous-NERVOUS!~

Oh crap. What did he do?

Molly lept up so fast she almost fell off the couch.  
"M-maybe this isn't such a good idea. Let's go home."

Remy looked around to see that Vanessa had left.  
"Sorry," Remy apologized, "I didn't mean to upset you. Sit down."

Molly didn't sit.

"Cherie, what's wrong? What did I do?" Remy said. He was confused.  
He had said similar things before, why was she reacting this way now?

"Y-you were trying to put the moves on me, weren't you?" Molly said quietly as she stared at the floor.

"No. Just complimenting you like I always do, but I guess I took it too far this time.  
I am sorry," Remy said.

"I know. I guess I'm just confused. It does sort of feel...like...like we're really going out.  
I know I, uh, look nice. Thanks for telling me, but you didn't have to.-Besides, you'd never put moves on me, I don't know what made me say that," Molly laughed.

"Well we are 'going out'. It's only normal for a guy to give his girl a few compliments and try to get a kiss," Remy looked coyly at the floor and to Molly.

Silence.

"...You wish," Molly finally said.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original

characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

#####=POV change

* * *

Vanessa soon left, but that wasn't the end of their problems. She came back almost every day to see Remy. No one could stop her since no one saw a problem with it. Sometimes she brought cookies or conspicuously left an article of clothing where everyone could see it...or not.  
One day Remy found a cake box in his room with Vanessa's bra inside it with a note. He was of course mortified...also not impressed with a woman so average. (Remy received a lot of glares from Molly for staring after that. Molly was very chubby, but that didn't mean she didn't have a nice looking body.)

Remy flopped onto Mollys bed one afternoon as she was reading a magazine.  
"Knock first?" Molly said. "Boyfriends don't knock, that would be weird.  
And your door was open," Remy said.

"Sit up and say whatever it is you came in here to say. I'm busy," Molly said.  
She was cranky today.

Remy sat up. "I think we should start buying each other presents. Make things more...realistic."

"I'm broke," Molly said.

"Even better. I can shower you with gifts and it will be perfect," Remy smiled.

"I think we should just give up. It's almost been a week and she's still coming around," Molly said.

"You're going to get free stuff and you want to give up? That doesn't sound like you," Remy said,  
"Are you sick?"

"No, just sick of this. And...not feeling so good," Molly said.

Remy's guy-dar went off. That was code for girl problems. He jumped off the bed. "Too much information! Expect something big tomorrow. I'm going to go shopping," Remy quickly left the room.

Women were complicated creatures.

########

Molly woke up the next morning with a headache and more of "not feeling so good".  
She'd forgotten all about what Remy had said when she opened her door to face a stuffed tiger that was easily bigger and wider then she was.  
Probably 5'9 and four feet wide. It had a big ribbon around it's neck and was sitting, almost shaped like a big teddy bear.

"He's insane. he's completely cracked," Molly said to herself.  
She gasped as a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up off the floor.  
"Like it?" Remy's breath was hot on her ear, "I wanted to get one even bigger, but this was all they had."

"Uh...down please?" Molly squeaked. Either she was still asleep or Danielle was having a 'telepathic fit' and messing with Mollys mind again. There was no way Remy picking her up and acting so romantic was real-even if they were pretending to go out.

Molly pinched herself. Still awake. "I like it...but are you real? I'm not dreaming?"

Remy laughed boisterously. "You're not dreaming. Sorry. I'm Just...acting."

"Picking me up around the waist and speaking into my ear is acting?" Molly said, "I think you're starting to take this thing a little too seriously."

"Me? Naw. Taking it too seriously would be kissing you full on the mouth. I was just trying to freak you out. It was, uh, funny," Remy said.

"Funny? Really," Molly said, "Maybe I should call Vanessa and tell her we broke up. She can bring more bras in cake boxes to you. I'm sure you'll be thrilled."

"No! I'm sorry! I won't do it again," Remy said. "How did you find out about the bra?"

"Kitty found it with the note in the trash," Molly said.

Molly looked at the tiger, then at Remy. "Did you really have to get one so big? I really like it, but Between you and him I'm feeling rather dwarfed."

"You don't look dwarfed, you look cute with it," Remy smiled, "Besides, I rather like short girls," He pulled her into a hug.

"Mmrff," Molly's face was pressed into Remys chest. She pulled away, "Th-that's nice. Uh, Maybe we should put this in my room now and go down for breakfast."

"As you wish," Remy lugged the large stuffed animal into Molly's room and set it in front of her bed. He came back out, closing the door behind him. "You can keep it if you want. You've been very patient in helping me with my problem," Remy said.  
They started to walk to the kitchen.

"Thanks," Molly said.

"I asked about us taking a trip to New York next week. We're making a group and going on Friday. Maybe by then Vanessa will have given up," Remy said.

"I hope so," Molly said, then she jerked. Molly started scratching her back aggressively, "I'm really itchy. Why am I so itchy...?"

"Calm down. Go change and take a shower or something," Remy said.

"Okay. Ughh! Itchyyyy!" Molly complained on the way back to her room.

############

Remy looked around. The hallway was empty. He went downstairs to the dining room and went right to Bobby.  
"Did you put itching powder in Molly's clothes?" Remy demanded.

"No, but that's a good idea," Bobby said.

"You're sure?" Remy asked again.

"of course I'm sure. I play a prank on her and you'll kill me, right?" Bobby replied.

Duh, he was still playing her boyfriend. He had forgotten for a minute.

"You do anything to her and I'd make your life miserable," Remy said.

Remy went back upstairs. If it wasn't Bobby then it had to be Vanessa She would probably done it on one of her visits.

Remy went to breakfast, but half an hour later breakfast was finished and there had been no sign of Molly. He went back upstairs to her room. She was sitting on the bed in her bathrobe with wet hair. "Can I, uh, come in?" Remy felt embarrassed.  
He'd never actually seen a girl in just a bathrobe before.

"Sure," Molly said, "I think somebody...like Vanessa...put itching powder in all my clothes drawers. Bobby is bad, but he's not that evil. All my clothes are in the washer so I missed breakfast," Molly explained.

"You're right. I asked Bobby and he said he didn't do it. I'll go see if I can scrounge you up something," Remy said.

"Thanks Remy," Molly said.

"It's what a good boyfriend would do," Remy winked with a smile.

* * *

The day was almost uneventful except for the rescuing of a kitten up a tree.  
Things had been quiet concerning Magneto lately, so the kids didn't worry much.  
Besides, Molly and Remy had their own problems to worry about.

"It's a nice evening," Ororo said as everyone lounged around the rec room, "You two should go out on a date."

Remy and Molly were sitting a foot apart on the couch and not looking very "couple like".

"A date?" Molly gulped.

"Yes, a date," Kitty said, "It's been a week and I haven't seen you guys go out once. What's wrong with you?"

Remy lept up off the couch. "They're right. We should go out."

"I'd rather stay in," Molly looked nervous.

"Please, cherie? We can go to the movies or something," Remy said.  
He sent her a look that said we-have-to-keep-this-up-or-else.

"Um...you're right! Let's go somewhere!" Molly got up and grabbed her purse.  
They went and got into the car.

"I'm sorry...I just got nervous. I didn't think anyone would expect us to go on a date," Molly apologized.

"It's okay, but they are right. Normal couples do date," Remy said.

"Jeez. Next thing you'll know they'll expect us to kiss or something," Molly rolled her eyes.

"That wouldn't be so bad," Remy brushed against her arm.

"Just drive," Molly glared at him.

* * *

They made it to the movie theater with plenty of time to spare before the next showing of '2040: A Space Adventure'.  
"It's not like anyones going to see us. We don't have to do this," Molly said.

"What, are you afraid it's going to be a real date?" Remy teased.

"...I don't know," Molly said. That was her answer for everything.  
She felt confused throughout this whole thing. Sometimes it felt like they were dating and sometimes not. The lines were starting to blur.

"We're just hanging out, that's all. Relax," Remy rubbed her head in a friendly way. They got their tickets and went inside the screening room. It was moderately full since it was the third day after the premiere.

They sat together, but didn't touch. For the moment they didn't have to keep up the act.

"Hello there,"

Remy slowly turned around.

"Hello Vanessa,"

Vanessa smiled. Remy quickly put an arm around Molly.  
"You're here t-too?" Molly stammered.

"Yeah. I hate sci-fi movies, but I thought I'd check up on you guys. See how you were doing," Vanessa said.

"We're _fine_," Remy said.

Molly had an urge to knock out Vanessa right then and there.  
"YOU LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE RIGHT NOW!" Molly yelled.  
Unfortunately her emotions got the better of her. She morphed into a very scary looking polar bear. Theater patrons ran for their lives.

"Not that impressive," Vanessa remarked. Molly changed back, "I mean it. This has gone on long enough. You're being really annoying. Go away!"

"I know he wants me. It's just a matter of time," Vanessa left.

"We should probably go too. I'm sure the manager is going to wonder why everyone ran out," Remy said.

Molly stared at the floor. "I've never done anything like that before. I didn't mean to..." Molly started crying.

Remy led her out through the front exit. "It's okay. We'll go somewhere else. Don't cry."

Molly wiped her eyes. "Sorry. I know I act like a cry baby sometimes,"

They reached the car. "You're not a cry baby. You're just sensitive," Remy hugged her again. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Anywhere but here," Molly said.

"I think I know just the place,"

* * *

Remy drove for some time until they reached a cliff overlooking the city.  
"Wow! It's beautiful up here," Molly gasped at the view.

"It's good, but not why we're here," He got out and went around to open her door, walking her away from the car. "Look. Stars," He pointed up to billions of stars. "We get a better view away from all the lights," Remy explained.

"Yeah, it's really something," Molly said. They layed on the grass.  
"This is better. Thanks," Molly looked over at him.

"You're welcome," Remy said.

They talked for a couple hours like that, digging deeper into each others lives.

"What's one food you hate?" Molly asked.

"Spinach. You?"

"I don't like mandarin oranges. What did you want to be when you were little?"

"Didn't give it much thought. Still not sure. You probably wanted to be a vet or something."

"No. I wanted to be a nurse, then it changed. now I don't know either. So...this isn't a date?"

"If you don't want it to be," Remy said.

"It's...it's not. We're just hanging out, that's all," Molly smiled slowly.

"That's fine. Whatever you want," Remy smiled back.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original

characters/background

characters that might pop up from time to time.

#####=POV change

AN: Changed this chapter a little. Needed more description when Molly has a confrontation with the bullies.-MW

#########

A couple days later Remy decided to meet Molly after her class to go to a new store in town. It was going to be a chance to get away from the prying eyes at the mansion and (hopefully) a Vanessa-free outing. Remy was going to make very sure that he wasn't going to be followed.

"LeBeau, get out here!"

Scott was yelling. "Yeah?" Remy stepped out into the hallway.

Scott was with the Professor. Scott looked angry and the Professor seemed disappointed.

"Do you know anything about this?" Scott held up a valuable looking necklace.

"No. Not a thing," Remy said. What was going on?

"We're afraid that it was reported stolen from a local museum last week.

This morning it was found here," Xavier said.

"You think I stole it? Why would I?" Remy said.

"We still don't intirely trust you. It's very hard to after all the things

you've done. I certainly wouldn't put this past you," Scott said.

"It's so nice feeling accepted," Remy said sarcastically.

He then sighed, "I didn't do it. I don't know why it's here, but I don't have anything to do with it."

"I wouldn't accuse you Remy, but things do seem to add up. We'll look into it further," Xavier said.

"Thanks, but maybe I should get out of here for a while anyway," Remy said.

"We really wouldn't mind if you left permanently," Scott said.

"Maybe I'll do that," Remy shot back.

Remy left the mansion feeling very angry and frustrated.

He got in the car and drove. Being with Molly would make him feel better. Remy reached the park behind the college. He needed to walk for a minute and cool off.

Watching the kids play was nice. Remy let his mind wander and wondered what it would be like if he and Molly had kids. Remy wasn't sure if he'd want kids in the future. He didn't think his parenting skills would be very good since he came from a broken family himself. Maybe if he'd grown up into a more supportive environment he wouldnt' have been a thief in the first place. If he hadn't, things would be a little easier and he wouldn't have Scott accusing him of something he didn't do.

Remy got angry all over again.

He walked up the hill and toward the college.

"Stop! I want my stuff back!"

Molly's voice. Remy saw some guys picking on her, maybe a couple girls, but from far away it was hard to tell.

Remy tried to run, but he was too far away.

He watched the bullies push and jostle her around.

Their voices carried in the vacant street.

"She's a mutant."

"One of those freaks"

"Squirt,"

"Loser,"

"Nerd,"

"Midge,"

"Mutie,"

"Let's throw her in that dumpster,"

Remy ran a little faster then something happened.

Molly changed into a beautiful but dangerous tiger. She was now strong and lithe...and several hundered pounds heavier with sharp claws and teeth. Her harassers immediately figured that it wasn't a good idea to pick on her now, but she was too fast. Molly ran after them and pounced on one guy. He landed on his front with a grunt anda loud whimper. "Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!" He cried, "I'll be good. I'll never pick on mutants again!"

Molly's roar echoed down the street.

"Petite stop," Remy finally caught up to her, "This isn't you."

Molly looked behind her and Remy was standing there. She let out a moan and released the guy. He ran away like a blur. Molly changed back.

"I didn't want...they...they made me do it," Molly's face was mixed emotions. Rage, confusion, sadness, revenge. Remy felt bad for her because he'd been there before. People could be cruel to mutants and all you wanted to do was to make them think twice. You had the powers, they didn't.

"It's okay. I was trying to reach you in time, but you were too far away. Those kids were mean, but I'm sure they won't do that again," Remy said.

"I know...but they shouldn't have anyway. For a minute I was really afraid that I'd hurt them. Sometimes I don't trust myself," Molly said.

"You have self-control. I don't think you'd go that far," Remy said.

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do," Molly said.

"Well I know You're better then that,"

"Sure. Whatever. I just want to forget it now. We were supposed to go to the store so let's go," Molly grit her teeth.

Remy watched as she didn't move. Molly started to cry. "Here," Remy hugged her. She was a wreck. "I don't want to kill people," She whispered hoarsely. "We'd never let you do that," Remy said, "Just because you get angry and can do these things doesn't mean that you'd kill anyone. You're too good of a person to ever do anything like that." Molly stopped crying and rubbed her eyes. "Thanks Remy. Um, I still really want to go to the store. I feel better now."

"Good," Remy said. They went to the car. Remy didn't start it right away. "Cherie, um..." Remy said. He felt ready to tell her.

"Yeah?"

"...I'm hungry. We should stop somewhere," Remy said.

When he looked into her eyes, his determination came to a screeching halt.

Remy felt like a wuss.

Remy had dated many women, but this girl had gotten under his skin. She actually made him nervous _because_ she herself was nervous. Remy was much more used to women who knew themselves and had experience in life. Molly was completely different. She was still in the stage of girlhood and that made her have this refreshing innocence about her. Her essence was so pure. The girl was afraid of killing people when she didn't allow herself to swat flies! Not to say that she was perfect though. Molly was temperamental, niaeve and very childlike. Sometimes she'd whine or become downright annoying. The girl stuttered a lot. Honestly, there were times she did act flighty or ditzy. Despite all this Remy couldn't help but like her.

He just didn't know how to tell her.

He'd told women he'd loved them before, but this was a different situation. Remy didn't know how to handle it.

They stopped at the cafe they went to about two weeks ago. It was strange how much had happened in such a short amount of time. They shared a bag of doughnut holes while leaning against the outside of the car. Maybe Remy could work his way up to telling her how he felt.

"So, uh, what kind of guys do you like anyway?" He asked.

Molly giggled, "Um, wow. That's a weird question. It's funny, but usually guys like Scott. Preppy and clean cut. They don't notice me though."

Remy was surprised. Did that mean he'd been reading her wrong this whole time and that she didn't like him?

"Of course, I like different types of guys other then that. Nice, good looking, outgoing. I guess...I guess almost like you," Molly blushed.

"Not surprising. No woman can resist my charm," Remy bowed slightly. Bad idea because Molly took the opportunity to reach over and pull the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, tying the string around his neck and leaving him in the dark.

"Sneaky," He said from inside the hood. He untied the hood and lifted it back. Molly was having a giggle fit.

"You'd better stop laughing and start running," Remy warned. Molly ran. They had a nice game of chase, almost forgetting about shopping. Not for the first time, Remy thought that maybe someday he could fall in love with this girl.

The week went on and everyone prepared for their three day trip to New York.

"I can't find my camera!" Molly shouted from her room.

Remy came in and looked around. The camera was sitting on top of the tall closet where Molly couldn't see it, much less reach it.

"Thanks. How did it get all the way up there?" She wondered. "Don't know," Remy said, smirking, "You're dusty," he brushed the dust off of her hair. She was so cute. Cute, funny, nice. They stared at each other for some time.

"What are you guys doing?" A small voice said.

The two jerked, stepping back. Meggan, Jamie and Rahne were standing in the doorway. "Uh, n-nothing," Molly looked embarrassed.

"It looked like you were going to eat each others faces," Jamie wrinkled his nose.

"Don't you kids have to pack or something?" Remy glared.

"We're packed," Rahne answered.

"Great. It's my room so I think you all should leave now," Molly said.

"Why? You want to be alone with your boyfriend?" Jamie teased.

A chorus of kissing noises followed.

"Out or make sure you all get dish duty for a week!" Molly threatened.

The trio scattered and Molly left the door open just a crack.

"You showed them," Remy said.

"Yeah. I'm really glad we get to go to New York. It's going to be fun," Molly smiled.

Remy looked her up and down. "You look very nice to day," He leaned down and breathed in through his nose" And you smell exotic. What is that?"

"That's probably cherry and vanilla body wash. Or soap," Molly said, "Do you think we've convinced Vanessa yet? We haven't seen her since the other day."

"I don't know. Maybe after this weekend is over she'll give up. Let's not jump to conclusions," Remy said, standing up straight again. They sat on the bed. "It's been really nice hanging out with you more," Molly smiled.

"Yeah. It's been fun for me too," Remy smiled back.

"I was just thinking maybe we could-" Molly was cut off by a knock at the door.

She went to open it. "This package came for you in the mail," Kurt set it on the floor in Molly's room, "It's really heavy. Be careful."

Remy walked over and easily scooped up the package

"It's doesn't look all that heavy," Remys red eyes sparkled with mischief as he held the package in one arm and grabbed Molly around the waist with his other arm, picking her up as well. Remy gave Kurt a triumphant look and Kurt just rolled his eyes as he left. "Remy! Ugh! I don't even know how you can pick me up any way. I'm way too heavy even for you," Molly protested. Remy set her back down, handing Molly the parcel. "A little belly doesn't mean you're heavy," Remy said, "open the package."

"I didn't order anything. I don't know what it could be..." Molly opened it and her mouth fell open.

Remy leaned down behind her and smirked. "You like it, cherie?"

"I...I love it! This was you? You didn't have to!"

Inside the box was a large gift basket filled with things she loved. Books, comic books, baking cookbooks. A pair of plush tigers, a couple wall prints, a small blanket and a tea mug and a few candy bars.

"It's nothing. Just something to make you feel better with everything going on at school and stuff," Remy said.

Molly hadn't said out loud that she wanted to stop being his 'girlfriend', so he thought she was doing well with it, all things considered. Hopefully it wasn't causing her added stress, but it didn't look like it.

"It's not nothing. You're too nice. W-why do you have to be so nice?" Molly wiped tears away.

Remy smiled. Girls could be so hormonal. "Because we're friends. Um...the dating thing...it's not too much for you, is it? I know things are hard right now and maybe we rushed into it. I don't want to cause you anymore stress," Remy said.

"No, it's okay. Everyone's laid off me lately ever since the other day. They're scared of me, but I guess that's better then being picked on," Molly frowned.

"They shouldn't be scared of you either. That isn't good," Remy said. He wished things were different.

"It's okay, really. I guess word gets around though because everyone at college has been looking at me weird," Molly said.

"It's not okay. I wish there was something I could do," Remy looked at Molly. He suddenly had an idea.

"I've gotta go. I'll be back later, okay petite?" Remy smiled and ran to his room.

He hoped this would work. He really did.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original

characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

xXxX=POV change

* * *

Molly yawned. It was morning. Their first morning in New York. They were staying in a fancy hotel, thanks to the Professors money. She hoped with all her heart that Bobby and the other kids wouldn't do anything to get them kicked out. The hotel employees didn't even know they were mutants. Just that they were a bunch of students on a field trip.

Molly and the other girls got ready, meeting the boys in the lobby. since they were in New York,  
everyone stepped up their grooming a little. Molly had straightened her normally wild, curly hair and put on a bit of make-up. Maybe it would make Remy take notice.

"Wow. You look...wow," Remy stared at Molly through sunglasses. Molly didn't know why he hadn't just used an image inducer like Kurts to hide his eyes, but she figured it was his business and didn't bother asking.  
"Thank you," Molly said. The two of them were confused for a moment as to wether they should hold hands or just let Molly hang off Remys arm while they walked. They decided holding hands would be best.

The group went out and walked in the city for about an hour with a couple breaks in between.  
Molly and Remy found themselves in the back soon enough. Remy stopped walking and pulled Molly back.  
No one noticed their absence.

"What are you doing?" Molly demanded. "Ditching," Remy smiled, "They're practically expecting us two lovebirds to go off somewhere and make-out. Might as well pretend to and go explore the city a little. Don't you want to go see the Statue of Liberty?"

Molly shrugged. Statues weren't really her idea of fun.

"I guess we could go shopping first. Or we could just listen to Mr. Mcoy drone on about culture and museums," Remy said.

"You play dirty," Molly said, "So...let's go shopping."

* * *

They went to the first expensive looking store they could find. There weren't any low-brow stores to be found around this part of the city, so they would be bound to shop many more expensive stores on their excursion.

"Oh, this is gorgeous!" Molly gaped at a halter dress with lots of color.  
"You should try it on," Remy urged. Molly giggled. "It's too small. You can tell just by looking at it. It's a size 6."

"So what size do you wear? Maybe they have it here," Remy said.  
This time Molly laughed hard and loud. She caught herself, but not before the snobby looking sales ladies gave her annoyed looks.  
Molly lowered her voice, "Remy, look around. They wouldn't carry it here.  
Besides, I'm not going to tell you what my dress size is. Let's just browse."

"So does that mean I can guess it?" Remy smiled. Molly just waved him off as they started walking through the store.  
"I'll take that as a yes," Remy kept smiling, "Hmm. 10?"

"I wish,"

"12?"

"Not 12,"

"14?"

"Remy give up. Let's just look around," Molly said.

"So that either means you're a 14 or not," Remy raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm not telling you,"

"That's not a nice way to treat your boyfriend,"

"You know you're not really my boyfriend,"

"So that's not a nice way to treat your fake boyfriend," Remy said in a matter-of-fact way.

"...I'm...I'm plus size. There. That's all I'm telling you," Molly blushed a deep red.

"That narrows it down. If it makes you feel better, you don't look plus-size to me," Remy smiled.

"Erm...thanks. That's a nice thing to say," Molly said.

They went down an aisle and kept walking. Remy changed the subject and they talked and laughed, having a good time.  
Suddenly Molly looked around her to see that they were surrounded by bras. Frilly, lacey, girly bras.  
They'd stumbled into intimates and lingerie.

Molly wanted to run out of the store. "This is...this is different," Remy picked up a bra with rainbow colored polka dots.  
"This is embarrassing," Molly grit her teeth. Remy didn't seem embarrassed at all.

"Can I help you find anything?" A cheerful saleswoman seemed to appear out of nowhere.  
"N-no. Thanks," Molly squeaked. "Go on cherie. I'll wait," Remy said. "Wha-? No way! I'm not buying underwear with you around!" Molly said.

"I won't _look_. I'll go look around somewhere else. You have fun," Remy walked off.

"So do you have anything in mind?" The saleslady asked.

"Uh...I think I'll browse first," Molly said. She highly doubted she'd find anything in her range.  
This just wasn't that kind of store. Molly walked around and prodded through tags. She was surprised.  
They had a few things that would fit. Expensive, but very pretty. 'I'll try them on,' she thought, '_Just_  
try them on.'

She ended up buying them and a few other things. It seemed worth it. She found Remy in the mens section holding a dress. No, two dresses. He was looking at vests and ties.

"I'm done," She touched Remy on the arm.

"Good. I'm glad you found something," Remy said. He held up the dresses.  
"I figure one of these has to fit you. They've got a good selection of dresses if you want to go look."

Molly looked at the tags. "It's...it's the green one," Molly said, "You got it right."  
She didn't sound excited, but the size 16 dress was very pretty.

"Okay. Why so glum?" Remy asked. "Because it's embarrassing. I didn't want you to find out. I feel so fat compared to all the other girls at the school. I guess I was afraid you'd make fun of me," Molly said.

"I couldn't make fun of you. I've told you before you have a nice body. Just because you don't look like everyone else doesn't mean you're not pretty. And that tag is just a tag. It doesn't say anything about you," Remy said genuinely.

"I...um..."Molly just hugged him. She looked at the dress. "300 dollars! No Way!" She screeched.

"I was going to suggest that you buy it, but I guess not," Remy shrugged.

"I don't have that much money on me now. I mean...I've got a credit card, but it's only for emergencies," Molly said.

"You could splurge," Remy smirked.

"No way,"

"Why not,"

"Because,"

"You should,"

"Just pick a tie and let's go,"

That was it. Remy picked out a red tie and they paid for it and left.  
"Cherie, sometimes you're no fun."

* * *

After more shopping, a regular cart hot dog and a bun with some veggies on it for lack of soy dogs, they ended up at The Statue of Liberty. There was a small crowd so they weren't alone.  
"It's beautiful up here!" Molly looked around at the city down below.  
They'd taken the stairs up and it had been worth it.

"Sure is...but I'd rather stare at you any day," Remy stroked lightly under Mollys chin.  
"Nice, but you flirt too much," Molly backed up against a wall.

"It's a pity you never flirt back," Remy edged closer to her.

Molly stared at the ground. "Remy, there's stuff I want to say. Everything with you has been great. We've been together all day and I just wanted to ask you if-"

Molly was cut off by the sound of a woman screaming.

Not again.  
"What is that thing?" Someone shouted.

Molly looked over to see something like the child of a wherewolf and the abominable snowman outside the outdoor observation deck. It was brown, at least seven or eight feet tall and very muscular and furry.  
It jumped over the railing. People were rushing down the steps to safety.  
Molly couldn't help but think it was like a repeat of earlier in the week at the theater, but was a little relieved that it wasn't her causing the trouble this time.

Of course she didn't feel so good when the monster took a bounding leap towards her and pressed her up against a wall by her throat.  
The monster squeezed tight.

xXxX

"Let her go!" Remy whacked the beast over the head with his staff.

"Stay out of this Remy!" It said. The voice was warped and gritty, but it sounded the same.  
"Vanessa?" Remy sounded so surprised that his voice cracked. If the situation weren't dire, Molly would have laughed, but she was losing oxygen.

"You're surprised?" Vanessa said, "I was too when I turned 16 this happened. I'm a shape-shifter. Boys didn't want me. I'd never met another mutant, then I found you and you'd saved me, just to pass me over."

Molly tried to morph, but she could only phase halfway. Concentration was null when a brutish freak was squeezing the life out of you. "Don't...don't hurt Remy," Molly said before she blacked out.

"Vanessa, just put her down and change her back. We can talk about this rationally," Remy said.

"I could drop her out a window. People think I've murdered before but I've never really hurt anyone," Vanessa said. She smiled cruelly. Like she was seriously considering it.

"You don't have to do that. Listen, if that's what it takes, I'll go out with you but you can't hurt Molly. She was my friend first," Remy said.

"You're certain she wouldn't get in the way?"

"I'm certain," Remy said.

Vanessa looked at Molly, "She wasn't very nice to me, but no one ever is. Girls like her are always jealous of me." Remy thought she sounded very conceited. "She really isn't that pretty Remy. I don't know what you saw in her," Vanessa chucked Molly onto the floor.  
Not hard enough to make her bleed, but Remy was sure Molly would be sore later.

Vanessa changed back and walked over to Remy. Vanessa was physically attractive, but it was ironic how her mutant power reflected her true inner nature. She was brash, rude, mean and thought highly of herself. Maybe it wasn't her power that had scared boys away. It was probably just her.

"We're going to be so happy together," Vanessa smiled, "I'm sorry I had to resort to planting that necklace on you. I thought it would work. I did my research on you. You're a very bad boy." She kissed Remy.

Not only was she a monster, but she was a really bad kisser.

Remy kept his eyes open, desperately hoping Molly would wake up. If he had to face Vanessa alone, who knew what would happen?

Remy hated himself, but he returned the kiss. He just had to be convincing until Molly came to.

Remy watched Molly. After a couple minutes, she opened her eyes.  
"Gonna kill her," Molly murmured, turning into a grizzly bear.

Remy pulled away, shoving a still human Vanessa at Molly. Molly was now a huge and intimidating grizzly bear. Molly put her arms around Vanessa into a literal bear hug.  
"So that's how it is?" Vanessa changed shape, "You're both pathetic!"  
She burst out of Mollys arm and made the first hit.

Molly whacked Vanessa, then it was an all out fight. Molly was all brute strength and teeth,  
but Vanessa had agility on her side. What Vanessa didn't have was a partner.

Remy looped his staff over Vanessas' neck and pulled back so that she was looking up.  
It was hard to fight when you couldn't see your opponent. "GRWAARRRRWWWRRR!" Molly roared, clawing at Vanessa's brown coat. "Savage," Vanessa punched at Molly, landing a few hits.

Remy tried to trip her, but received an oversized elbow to the chest for his efforts.  
He was knocked back and doubled over in pain. It was just as well because Molly seemed to be doing okay without his help.

For about ten minutes.

Then Molly changed back looking sweaty and exhausted.  
"Can't go anymore," Molly fell to her knees.

"What?" Remy said, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, okay! My body can't do it," Molly snapped.

"Great," Remy rolled his eyes. He turned to Vanessa, "Vanessa, this is stupid. You're acting crazy."

"I'm just sorry I'm not the right kind of girl for you," Vanessa began to lunge at Molly. Remy got in front of Molly and braced himself. This was really going to hurt.

Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes to see Vanessa frozen in a block of ice.  
Molly and Remy looked over to see that the X-Men had found them.  
"I never thought I'd be so glad to see Bobby!" Molly said. Remy helped her to her feet.

"How did you find us?" Remy asked.

"We were upstairs and then we looked down and saw you guys," Bobby explained,  
"New York has some real freaks running around, doesn't it?" he looked at Vanessa encased in ice.

"Unfortunately," Remy said.

"You two are so cute sneaking off like that, but you should be more careful," Kitty said.

"Uh...don't be upset" Molly said, "But we weren't really going out. It was fake.  
We were just trying to get Vanessa to leave Remy alone. It didn't work."

"You guys didn't even kiss?" Jubilee looked disappointed. "N-not a real kiss, no. We're just friends," Molly blushed.

"Wouldn't have minded it though," Remy held Molly up as they walked to catch taxis. "You never stop being annoying, do you?" Molly playfully glared at him.  
"Nah. It's too much fun," Remy smiled.

* * *

When they arrived back at the hotel, Remy made a call to the school.  
"Thanks. Glad it worked out," he said, hanging up the phone.

Remy ran to Mollys room that she was sharing with the girls.  
Since she was still tired out, Remy sat on the bed next to Molly. "What's going on?" She asked. "I had the professor invite your colleges dean over for a tour. After some observation and a nice dinner she agreed to have a no bullying against mutant written into the colleges rules. It's a no tolerance policy so you should be okay from now on. I don't know if it'll help people be less scared of you, but at least the Dean has your back now," Remy explained.

"Remy...I don't know what to say. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you," Molly hugged him tight.

"It's no trouble," Remy said, "Anything for you, cherie."

* * *

two months later:

It didn't take Kitty long to plan a party, especially one this small. Nearly all the guests were present save for one.

Remy was sick in bed with something flu like. Of all the times to be sick, his body had to betray him this week. The night could've been something nice-dancing, flirting, and not leaving Mollys side all night, but _no_. Remy instead had to deal with congestion, a fever and chills. And occasional dry heaves. Those were the worst.

There was a knock on his door.

"What?" Remy shouted.

"You want some company?" Molly said.

"Uh...yeah sure," Remy answered.

The door opened and Remy almost fell out of bed. Molly looked like a knock-out. He knew he was missing her being dressed up, but she looked like an angel. A leggy red dress with a clanky belt, heels, and silky looking hair. She was probably getting hit on by every single guy downstairs. Which included that Pietro kid. It made Remys blood hot that, such a _boy_ could hit on her while Remy was sick in bed. How infuriating.

"You okay? You look shocked," Molly sat on his bed.

"I'm okay," Remys voice was scratchy, "Just surprised to see such a beautiful angel walking into my bedroom."

Molly was obviously a bit embarrassed.

"You sound pretty bad. Maybe you shouldn't talk," Molly looked worried.

"I'm just a little scratchy. I have to talk if I'm going to make up for not being with you tonight," Remy said.

"It's okay. The party isn't really my thing. Pietro won't leave me alone and there's almost nothing left at the buffet table. There's no one to dance with either.  
I'll stay with you a while and go back down later," Molly smiled at him.

"You don't have to stay. You should go have fun," Remy smiled back, "I'll be okay here." Remy told himself he'd get Pietro back later for trying to make time with his girl when he was MIA.

"I'd rather be up here risking catching the creeping crap that you've got instead of being down there bored out of my mind and evading that white-haired jerk," Molly said.

"Okay, you win," Remy said, then he sneezed. Remy made sure to cover his mouth just in time.  
He wiped his nose and hands, charging up the used tissues and decomposing them into nothing.

"Nice trick," Molly said.

Silence.

"It really kind of sucks that Vanessa wasn't nicer," Molly said, "It made me a little sad to see her get locked up like that. Plus I guess if she had been a better person, maybe we could've been friends."

"Maybe. Jealousy isn't pretty on a girl," Remy said.

"I hope I never get like that," Molly said, "If I ever do, don't let me go crazy and try and kill the other girl, okay?"

"I won't. You're too nice for that any way," Remy said, "Besides, how could you like someone else when I'm right here?"

Molly looked surprised, then Remy could see that she chalked it up to flirting again.

"Silly me, how could I? You're ego-tistical, vain and you can't stop staring. Perfect boyfriend material," Molly guffawed.

Remy became serious. "I wouldn't let you go crazy with jealousy. You're always safe with me."

"I know. Thank you. Uh, you want me to make you a plate from downstairs? There might be some cookies left."

"I'd like that," Remy said, "You look really gorgeous tonight. I mean it. It's no wonder you're getting hit on."

"Uh, thanks. That's sweet," Molly got up and left.

Remy got up and made sure she was gone. He snuck out to the staircase and leaned over to see Pietro drinking some punch by himself. Remy raced back to his room and grabbed a quarter off the dresser. He came back, charged it and dropped it so it landed in the cup of punch down below. Pietro didn't notice.

3...2...1

BOOM!

Pietro was covered in punch.

Molly came back upstairs. "Awesome!" She whispered, "We'd better get to your room before you get in trouble."

"I'm going to get in trouble anyway," Remy said, "but it was worth it."


End file.
